


Awake At Night

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Canon Era, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Masturbation, One Shot, POV Percy Weasley, Protective Oliver Wood, Secret Crush, Teen Crush
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: Percy Weasley hadert mit seinen Gefühlen für Oliver Wood und zweifelt an seinen Erinnerungen - nachts und tagsüber.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Awake At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Die Lyrics sind "Awake At Night" by LOWES entnommen.  
> Eine eingelesene Fassung auf YouTube ist vorhanden: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9AIkDAwqbp4

**Who am I to be so wrong**

  
  
  
„Du wirst dich nie ändern, oder?“ Er hatte diesen Satz so oft gedacht, aber noch nie laut ausgesprochen. Nicht für sich alleine und schon gar nicht in seiner Gegenwart. Oliver Wood war niemand, den man einfach so mit Sentimentalitäten überfiel. Oliver sah ihn irritiert an und schulterte seinen Besen neu.  
  
„Was soll ich denn an mir ändern?“ Ihm schien es so viel leichter zu fallen, alles schien ihm so viel leichter zu fallen, und das kränkte Percy. „Ich hab deine Seife nicht mehr angerührt, seitdem du mich gebeten hast, es zu unterlassen.“ Er tat so, als ginge es um Kleinigkeiten. Er tat so, als wäre ihre Welt nicht größer als ein Stück Seife. Er tat so, als würde sich alles darauf beschränken. Vielleicht war das auch so, aber so wollte Percy es nicht sehen. „Was ist los, Percy?“  
  
„Ach nichts.“  
  
„Na dann. Bis später.“ Oliver Wood verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum in voller Montur und Percy dachte daran, wie viel einfacher die Welt wäre, wenn er ein Mädchen wäre. Dann könnte er auf der Tribüne sitzen und Oliver Wood, den Quidditchheld, anhimmeln. Dann wäre das alles nicht so peinlich.  
  


 _Lights Off, Eyes Open_  
 _Lie Still, Mind Racing_  
 _Colours flash and fade_  
 _Night turns to day_

  
  
Es war noch nicht einmal halb neun, als er zu Bett ging. Um neun würde Oliver wiederkommen. Dann wäre das Quidditchtraining vorbei und er würde duschen gehen und sich danach umziehen und ihr Schlafsaal wäre voll und niemand würde es komisch finden, dass Oliver sich einfach so umzog. Die anderen würden nur ihn komisch finden, wenn sie bemerkten, dass er Oliver anstarrte. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Dabei hatte er es wirklich versucht.  
  
Percy schloss die Augen und dachte an Penelope und ihre Zungenküsse, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, erregt zu werden. Warum funktionierte sein Kopf nicht? Warum reichte es nicht daran zu denken, wie ein hübsches Mädchen seine Intimsphäre teilte, um hart zu werden? Warum spürte er diese fiebrige Hitze nur dann, wenn er sich ausmalte, dass auf der anderen Seite des Vorhangs in Gryffindorfarben Oliver stand und seine Brust mit einem Handtuch trocken rieb.  
  


 _I'm still, holding on to something_  
 _Thinking i can make you change_  
 _Who am i to be so wrong_  
 _Thinking that you need me when I'm gone_

  
  
Warum war er so? Warum konnte er sich nicht ändern? Und warum konnte er nicht aufhören in seinem tiefsten Inneren darauf zu hoffen, dass er - ausgerechnet er mit seinen Pickeln und seiner Hornbrille– einen Oliver Wood ändern könnte.  
  
Percy kniff die Augen fest zusammen, als er Oliver und die anderen hereinkommen hörte und er kniff sie noch fester zusammen, als er die Dusche angehen hörte. Seine Mitbewohner lachten und quetschten sich gegenseitig über Mädchen aus, mit denen sie ausgehen wollten. Seine Mutter hatte Recht gehabt. Jungs in dem Alter waren furchtbar. Einseitig und grausam. Grausam einseitig, sozusagen.  
  
„Schläft Weasley schon?“  
  
„Bestimmt. Unser Vertrauensschüler muss doch morgen früh vorbildlich erholt sein.“  
  
„Um der McGonagall die Schuhe zu lecken … oder die-“  
  
„Jetzt hört schon auf. Lasst Percy in Ruhe. Er ist in Ordnung.“ Sein ganzes Gesicht brannte. Vor Scham und vor Freude. Das war Olivers Stimme, die ihn in Schutz nahm. Oliver, der für ihn einstand, obwohl er nicht einmal wissen konnte, ob Percy es mitbekam oder nicht.  
  
Percy schloss die Augen und fühlte sich furchtbar. Er war unangemessen glücklich.  
  


 _So I close my eyes_  
 _I'll force you from my mind_  
 _Awake at night_  
 _You go round and round_

  
  
„Morgen.“ Er hätte fast den Löffel in sein Müsli fallen gelassen, als Oliver sich neben ihn setzte. Das war noch nie passiert. Und schon gar nicht an einem Samstagmorgen. „Du bist ja früh wach.“  
  
„Du aber auch.“  
  
„Vor dem Spiel ist nach dem Spiel. Die Mannschaft muss trainieren. Und morgens ist die Luft klarer. Außerdem hat Flint das Feld den kompletten Nachmittag geblockt.“  
  
„Meine Brüder werden begeistert sein.“ Tatsächlich sah er Fred und George am anderen Ende des Tisches, wie sie einander gegenseitig gegens Schienbein traten, um nicht einzuschlafen. Ansonsten war es in der großen Halle sehr leer. Olivers Mundwinkel zuckten.  
  
„Die werden schon wach, sobald sie einen Klatscher in die Finger kriegen.“  
  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich.“  
  
Oliver lächelte und dieses Lächeln bedeutete ihm viel zu viel. Er musste endlich etwas dagegen tun. Er musste diese Sache aus der Welt kriegen. Er konnte mit dieser undurchsichtigen Leichtfertigkeit nicht leben. Nicht gut jedenfalls.  
  


 _Feel so low_  
 _And all i ever hear, is just let go_  
 _But you go round and round and round_

  
  
Aber gerade als er den Mund aufbekam, fing Oliver an über die verschiedenen Quidditchtaktiken zu philosophieren und plötzlich kam es Percy absurd vor, eine persönliche Frage stellen zu wollen. Als Oliver seinen Vortrag beendete, fasste er neuen Mut. Es musste sein.  
  
„Warum redest du auf einmal mit mir?“  
  
„Was? Wieso soll ich denn nicht mit mir reden?“  
  
„Wir sind nicht befreundet oder so. Und wir haben nie viel geredet.“  
  
„Ja und? Darf ich etwa nicht mit dir reden? Geh ich dir auf die Nerven oder was?“  
  
„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht … ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob es … ob es etwas zu bedeuten hat.“  
  
„Ob es etwas zu bedeuten hat? Was soll es denn bedeuten?“ Oliver sah ihn vollkommen ratlos an, so als verstünde er rein gar nichts von dieser Unterhaltung. Als wäre Percy verrückt. Als wäre es nie passiert.  
  


 _A thousand hours spent_  
 _Wondering what you meant_  
 _Nothing matters no_  
 _This numbness hurts somehow_

  
  
„Na ja … wegen dem Kuss.“  
  
Percy begriff es zu spät. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass Oliver Wood sich trotz Butterbierkonsums daran erinnern konnte. Doch scheinbar konnte er das nicht – oder er war ein wirklich hervorragender Schauspieler. Die gerunzelte Stirn, die weit aufgerissenen Augen und die arglose Miene. Die perfekte Ahnungslosigkeit.  
  
„Was für ein Kuss?“  
  
„Nach dem letzten Quidditchspiel. Gegen Hufflepuff. Du hast mich geküsst.“  
Oliver Wood lachte. Ein bisschen zu schallend.  
  
„Ich? Dich geküsst? Ist das dein Ernst, Percy? Ich war vielleicht ein bisschen blau danach, aber daran würde ich mich erinnern.“  
  


 _I'm still, holding on to something_  
 _Thinking i can make you change_  
 _Who am i to be so wrong_  
 _Thinking that you need me when I'm gone_

  
  
„Anscheinend nicht.“  
  
„Percy … also echt jetzt. Das ist doch … verrückt.“  
  
„Nicht verrückter als dass du dich beim Frühstück zu mir setzt.“  
  
„Was hast du denn immer damit? Hier ist doch sonst keiner.“  
  
„Doch. Da drüben sind meine Brüder. Die haben sicherlich Lust auf deine Gesellschaft.“ Er musste hier weg. Er musste hier raus. Er fühlte sich gedemütigt und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Oliver das mit Absicht tat. So betrunken war er Percy nicht vorgekommen. „In unserem Schlafsaal war außerdem auch sonst keiner. Vielleicht lag’s ja daran.“  
  
Er war stolz auf seine Beine, die ihn so schnell aus der großen Halle trugen und er war stolz auf seinen Kopf, der sich nicht nach Oliver Wood umdrehte, der ihm nachrief. Immer wieder. Seinen Namen. Dreimal. _Percy, Percy, Percy._  
  


 _So I close my eyes_  
 _I'll force you from my mind_  
 _Awake at night_  
 _You go round and round_

  
  
Er hatte den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek verbracht, aber er war nicht müde. Er war direkt nach dem Abendessen ins Bett gegangen und damit nicht einmal besonders aufgefallen, weil das gesamte Quidditchteam früh schlafen gegangen war.  
  
„Percy?“ Das war Olivers Stimme, die ihn aus seiner bleiernen Scham holte. Er wurde den ratlosen Blick von Oliver einfach nicht los. Er zweifelte an seinen eigenen Erinnerungen. Was, wenn er nur von dem Kuss geträumt hatte? Was, wenn es wirklich nie passiert war? „Perce, bist du noch wach?“ Perce. So nannten ihn seine Brüder. Und der Oliver, von dem er geträumt hatte.  
  
Percy gab keine Antwort. Denn was würde dann passieren? Dann würde Oliver die Vorhänge aufreißen und das Leugnen würde in die zweite Runde gehen. Der Quidditchkapitän suchte seine Nähe. Er sollte sich geehrt fühlen. Seine Coolness maximierte sich anscheinend gerade.  
  


 _Feel so low_  
 _And all i ever hear, is just let go_  
 _But you go round and round and round_  
 _Round and round and round_

  
  
„Ich kann mich erinnern, okay? Ich weiß, dass ich … dass ich dich geküsst habe. Aber das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Ich mag dich, Percy, echt. Du bist ein netter Kerl, auch wenn du manchmal ein bisschen verbissen bist und die Dinge zu eng siehst. Aber es hat einfach nichts zu bedeuten und deswegen hat’s keinen Sinn darüber zu reden, oder?“  
  
Es hatte keinen Sinn zu antworten. Das ganze Leben hatte keinen Sinn.  
  
„Percy? Hörst du mich?“ Er hörte Oliver. Oliver seufzte. „Es hat keinen Sinn sich deswegen die Nacht um die Ohren zu schlagen, okay? Es ist halt passiert, aber ich wollte nicht … mach dir einfach keine Gedanken. Ja?“  
  
Es hatte keinen Sinn sich die Nacht um die Ohren zu schlagen. Das hatte er ja gleich gewusst. Es hatte keinen Sinn, aber es war nicht zu ändern, dass er sich der Sinnlosigkeit hingab.  
  
„Ja? Percy?“  
  


 _Awake at night_  
 _Awake at night_  
 _Awake at night_

  
  
„Ja.“ Er flüsterte, aber vielleicht konnte Oliver ihn hören. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Selbst wenn nicht. Es war egal. Es hatte schließlich keinen Sinn die Augen zu schließen und noch länger davon zu träumen. Es hatte keinen Sinn je wieder irgendetwas zu träumen.


End file.
